Chasing After You
by Bridg.Wolfgirl
Summary: "Después de todo—, pensó al cerrar detrás de sí con un ligero aunque sonoro portazo que no pudo evitar—, todo eso nunca sería más que un simple juego entre ellas." .: FaybellexDuchess :.: Lemon :.


**Disclaimer:** Ever After High y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus creadores y de la compañia Mattel uwu además, la canción a la que hace refencia el título, así como a la que pertenecen las estrofas al inicio de capitulo, vuelven a ser propiedad de Melanie Martínez uwu

 _Sí, honestamente...no se ni que decir de esto ./. nunca pensé que llegaría el momento en que querría experimentar con un fic rating M...y además, había decidido que dejaría descansar a las canciones de Melanie por un rato x/D pero vuelvo a decirlo, escuchar la misma canción toda la tarde hace que irremediablemente te lleguen ideas a la cabeza 9/9 y aunque pensé dejar esta idea en particular como_ lime _...una amiga mia me mencionó que 'un lemon nunca está de más' x/DD y bueno...decidí experimentar un poco xD_

 _Dejando mis bobas divagaciones muertas de pena (? x/D este fic es sobre otra de mis parejas favoritas. Desde que leí que Duchess considera que 'los cuentos del mismo plumaje deben ir juntos' comencé a shippear a estas dos x/D y pensé que merecían algo sobre ellas en el fandom uwu (? asi que...aunque algo más dramático de lo que tenia en mente al principio, les traje esta pequeña historia u/o_

 _Sera probablemente un Tree-shot aunque con posibilidades de ser two-shot dependiendo de como evolucione la segunda parte que estoy escribiendo x/D de momento...supongo que disfruten esto (?_

 _ **Dedicatoria especial:** Nia, tal como dijiste cuando fue tu turno de hacer algo asi, esto no estaría aqui si no fuera por ti x/D asi que... lo menos que te debo es dedicartelo u/o para ir emparejando las cosas de paso (?_

 ** _Advertencias:_** _Femslash/Yuri! Lemon, pareja relativamente rara/crack x/D un ligero OoC (aunque justificado para la historia) y, por si no quedó claro LEMON FEMSLASH! o/o_

* * *

 **Play Date**

...

 _"...We're just playing hide and seek,_

 _It's getting hard to breath under the sheets with you._

 _I don't wanna play no games,_

 _I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you..."_

...

— ¡Muy bien! Eso no estuvo del todo terrible. Supongo que es suficiente por hoy.

Con esa frase y solo un vago gesto de su mano, Faybelle Thorn despidió al escuadrón de animadoras de Ever After High, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacía las gradas del Grimmnasio, donde estaban practicando ese día. Normalmente se habría tomado un minuto o dos más de su tiempo para remarcar las fallas en la rutina y las cosas en las que trabajarían durante la siguiente práctica. Sin embargo, repentino y fuerte ' _¡Beep!_ ' de su espejófono anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje había atraído su atención, distrayéndola de esa costumbre.

Tomando en una mano el aparato mientras con la otra se colgaba al hombro su caro bolso azul oscuro y plateado, comenzó su camino hacia la salida del edificio mientras veía las cinco simples palabras que la pantalla le mostraba.

' _ **¿Esta noche en mi habitación?'**_

 _ **'¿Acabas de interrumpir mi práctica de animadoras por un mensaje tan aburrido? Se supone que la villana del cuento soy yo, ¿lo sabes, no?'**_

A pesar del ligero tono burlón de la contestación que había enviado, Faybelle no sonreía cuando alejó el aparato de sus ojos. Era más bien una mueca incómoda, incluso ligeramente frustrada, lo que decoraba su rostro ensombreciendo sus facciones de una forma que, honestamente, habría hecho sentir más que orgullosa a su madre.

Otro pitido hizo que devolviera su mirada a la pantalla, sonriendo esta vez ligeramente al ver la respuesta que como podía imaginarse perfectamente, sería dicha con un tono caprichoso y molesto si estuvieran hablando frente a frente en vez de por mensajes.

 _ **'Sé tan bien como tú que**_ _ **ya es la hora en que terminas con**_ _ **la práctica**_ _ **, y que aún de no haber sido así lo habrías adelantado cuando recibiste el mensaje**_ _ **. Si no quieres venir, solamente dilo y dejaré de perder mi tiempo.'**_

A punto de escribir su respuesta, se detuvo un momento para releer el mensaje recibido. No era la primera vez que recibía un mensaje como aquel, ni la primera vez en que se hacía notar a sí misma que tal vez debería hacer caso, decirlo y terminar finalmente con todo ese lío en que se habían metido.

Dudando, sus dedos se paseaban tímidamente de un lado a otro del teclado de su espejófono, oprimiendo y borrando letras una y otra vez sin decidirse a enviar nada.

 _ **'¿Hola? ¿Fay?'**_

Algunas veces se preguntaba si lo hacía a propósito, sabiendo que, al menos en la mayoría de los casos, acababa por volverse débil por la simple mención de ese apodo.

Un suspiro buscó escapar de sus labios, aunque por simple orgullo —, a pesar de que no hubiera nadie importante con ella mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación —, lo reprimió cambiándolo por el más cómodo acto de rodar los ojos con fastidio. Eso iba más con su personalidad.

 _ **'Ni siquiera sé por qué sigues preguntando.'**_

Aquella vez ni siquiera llegó a bajar la mano que sostenía el espejófono frente a su rostro antes de que un nuevo mensaje hubiera aparecido en su pantalla, respondiendo al que acababa de enviar.

 _ **'¿No puedes tomarlo como simple amabilidad? Aunque debo admitirlo, me pregunto lo mismo.'**_

Finalmente, terminó por suspirar al ver el inocente emoticono que guiñaba uno de sus ojos para terminar con el mensaje. Guardando el aparato en su bolsillo sin molestarse en dar otra contestación.

Siempre podría terminar con eso...la próxima vez.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura que cerraste la puerta?

No se molestó en contestar, demasiado entretenida como estaba en recorrer con húmedos besos y ligeras lamidas todo lo que quedaba expuesto y a su alcance del blanco cuello de la chica debajo suyo. Sin embargo, un golpe poco amistoso en su hombro provocó que no tuviera más opción que separarse de él —, con un ligero gruñido de molestia, como era lógico —.

— Es importante —. Aclaró Duchess al desviar la vista con su acostumbrado orgullo, que como siempre se negaba rotundamente a aceptar de buena gana el ser 'la que quedaba abajo' en _esas_ situaciones.

— Creí que no esperábamos visitas hasta mañana —. Contestó el hada malvada al rodar los ojos —. ¿Donde se pierde tanto tu compañera de habitación últimamente? —. Agregó con un brillo de malicia.

— Como si lo supiera. De hacerlo, ¿no crees que ya me habría aprovechado para hacer que la echaran de los Royal y quedarme con su destino? Ser reina del País de las Maravillas no es tan bueno como ser Cenicienta, pero... —. La de cabello bicolor alzó hombros —. Además, estás cambiando de tema Faybelle —. Notó después, al afilar la mirada sobre ella la de cabello plateado.

— Si esto fue tu idea, cuando menos podrías encargarte de revisar ese pequeño detalle, ¿no te parece? —. Rebatió con fastidio, usando sus poderes para mover la manija de la puerta, demostrando que esta no se abría con la acción—. ¿Contenta?

A pesar de hacer la pregunta, no le dio tiempo de contestarla antes de atrapar sus labios entre abiertos con los suyos, obteniendo en respuesta una ligera exclamación de sorpresa, casi un ligero gemido, cuando presionó con su lengua el labio inferior buscando la de la bailarina.

Sonrió durante el beso al notar cómo tras los primeros segundos de shock los labios de Duchess se acoplaban rápidamente al ritmo que estaba marcando, sus lenguas iniciando lo que era a medias una sensual danza y una pequeña batalla con la que la princesa cisne intentaba demostrarse a si misma que tenía el control de la situación, aun si el fuerte color rojo que ambas eran conscientes estaba tiñendo sus mejillas, así como el ligero temblor en sus dedos cuando acarició una de las mejillas del hada apartando de su rostro algunos mechones rebeldes, demostraban claramente lo contrario.

Poco después sintió como sus manos subían por su espalda hasta aferrarse con fuerza a su cuello, entrelazándose en su nuca para atraerla más cerca de sí, si eso era posible. Faybelle en cambio, llevó el brazo sobre el que no estaba apoyada hacia abajo, dejando que su mano descansara un momento sobre la piel desnuda de una de sus piernas antes de subir en una lenta caricia que llegó a levantar un poco la falda blanca de su vestido antes de regresar el trayecto, esta vez deslizándose hacia su parte interior aunque sin avanzar mucho más allá.

Mentiría descaradamente —, aunque tampoco era que estuviera estrictamente en contra de esa acción, cabía aclarar —, si dijera que no _amaba_ molestarla de esa forma, haciendo que se desesperara un poco por avanzar. Después de todo, el haber terminado metida en una relación como la que tenía con esa caprichosa princesa que tenia por _algo_ _así_ _como_ _mejor_ _amiga_ debía traerle al menos alguna recompensa, ¿no era cierto?

Aun así, una parte de ella no podía evitar preguntarse cuál sería la razón de esa _pequeña reunión._ Probablemente _,_ una pelea con el fastidioso rockero Sparrow Hood. O tal vez habría sido alguno de sus fallidos planes para cambiar su destino por el de alguien más —, aún si en opinión del hada malvada, aquello era ridículo para una supuesta Royal—. Pero claro, sabía que aun si decidiera preguntar algo al respecto no obtendría ninguna respuesta, Duchess tenía esa estúpida costumbre de no hablar de sus problemas, como si el simple hecho de ignorarlos provocara que realmente desaparecieran.

Una repentina y dolorosa sensación le hizo abandonar sus pensamientos de golpe, separándose de la princesa con un sorprendido gemido.

— ¿A qué vino eso?—. Reclamó al pasar su dedo índice por sus labios, limpiando la pequeña mancha de sangre que emanaba de ellos.

— Estás distraída—. Reclamó en respuesta al rodar los ojos—. Lamento si me parece una falta de educación.

No pudo contener la risa burlona que le provocó la caprichosa expresión que mostraba el rostro de la otra. Expresión que por supuesto, se acrecentó aún más con dicha risa.

— Bueno, entonces podrías volver las cosas más interesantes para que deje de distraerme—. Propuso entrecerrando los ojos traviesamente.

Claramente tomando el desafío, Duchess sonrió al volver a atraer el rostro de la peliplateada, al mismo tiempo que, tomándola por sorpresa, hacía que ambas giraran en la cama hasta ser ella la de arriba, acomodándose apoyando las rodillas a cada lado de su cadera y tomando sus manos entre las suyas, buscando aprisionarlas contra las sabanas para tomar el control.

— ¿Algo así?—. Preguntó al separar sus labios solo lo suficiente para hablar, una arrogante sonrisa decorándolos.

— Puedes seguir intentando—. Contestó sonriendo a su vez, aunque en su caso con una clara malicia.

Aprovechando la posición en que habían quedado, se las arregló para doblar ligeramente una de sus piernas, rozando con ella apenas superficialmente la entrepierna de la bicolor y consiguiendo en respuesta otro sorprendido gemido, esta vez mucho más claro y alto que la anterior.

— Tramposa—. Se quejó la sonrojada princesa, obteniendo una burlona risa en respuesta.

— Te lo dije antes, Swan—. Entrecerró los ojos, usando sus poderes para inmovilizar a su vez las manos de su compañera, dejando libres las suyas propias—. La villana del cuento soy yo, y como tal puedo jugar aun más sucio que tú.

Con la facilidad que afortunadamente le otorgaba la ventaja de poder usar magia, retomó rápidamente el control de la situación al manipular a su gusto el cuerpo de la princesa, ignorando por completo sus intentos de resistencia y sus gruñidos molestos al verse terminar sentada con su espalda apoyada contra la pared que tenía a su lado, sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza como si estuvieran esposadas a dicho muro.

Faybelle no pudo más que sonreír ante la visión que ahora tenía ante sus ojos, relamiendo sensualmente sus labios antes de acercarse hacia ella y pasear una de sus manos por su roja mejilla y por el costado de su cuello que quedaba al descubierto al haber vuelto la princesa a voltear su rostro intentando disimular la incomodidad que sentía. Bajando un poco más, pasando por el espacio que quedaba entre sus senos hasta alcanzar las cintas del corsé que se ataba a la altura de su estómago, dudó solo un momento, antes de decidir que era un buen momento para dejar de jugar y pasar a la parte más _interesante_ , al menos por el momento.

— Deberías considerar dejar de usar estas cosas—. Murmuró entre dientes con algo de fastidio, teniendo dificultades para deshacerse de la prenda de cintas que le impedía a su vez el quitar el vestido blanco y negro de la hija del cisne blanco.

Aunque por supuesto, si en algún momento Duchess realmente hubiera tenido intenciones de cambiar ese detalle en su estilo de vestir, el simple comentario que acaba de hacer le bastaría para cambiar de opinión. Era una de las tantas costumbres que habían adoptado, ambas buscaban molestar a la otra en cada oportunidad que tenían. Y por supuesto, en lo que respectaba al sexo, tenían bastante material al que recurrir.

Por ejemplo, Faybelle sabía perfectamente de lo que molestaba a su compañera el tener que permanecer inmóvil, tan _bajo su poder._ Y esa era, probablemente, la principal razón de que siempre se encargara de dejarla de esa forma. Entre más vulnerable fuera su estado, era más molesto para Duchess, y por supuesto, mucho más _entretenido_ para ella.

Finalmente terminando de luchar con las cintas del corsé, e ignorando de paso los intentos de la otra Royal por molestarla al recordarle que bien podría haber usado su magia para eso también, se deshizo de la molesta prenda antes de pasar sus manos por su cintura hacia su espalda en busca del cierre que terminaría por abrir el vestido, aprovechando la nueva cercanía para atrapar entre sus dientes el lóbulo del uno de sus oídos, jalando sensualmente de él antes de bajar desde ahí con su lengua por todo su cuello, continuando donde se había quedado varios minutos atrás. Incluso sus manos retomaron la posición que habían tenido sobre las piernas desnudas de la bailarina, subiendo desde ahí en una lenta pero intensa caricia que, al mismo tiempo, comenzaba a levantar la falda para terminar de deshacerse del molesto vestido.

— H-hey —. El llamado, hecho con una voz ligeramente temblorosa que obviamente buscaba contener un placentero suspiro, hizo que la de cabello plateado entreabriera sus ojos, aunque sin apartarse del trabajo que estaba haciendo en la base del cuello de la princesa—. Sin marcas, lo sabes.

Por supuesto que lo sabía, y de nuevo, esa era probablemente la principal razón por la que se aseguraba de romper esa regla en cada encuentro que tenían. Porque claro, pensar que lo hacía en parte por 'marcar su territorio' a cualquier otro chico o chica de la escuela, era bastante ridículo. Lo de ellas era simplemente... un juego para desestresarse.

— ¡Hmmm!

El repentino gemido, que parecía a diferencia de los anteriores ahogar un poco más de dolor que de placer, la devolvió a la realidad. Se separó de golpe del blanco cuello en que había estado tan entretenida, parpadeando con cierta confusión al ver la ligera línea roja que ahora bordeaba un extremo de la pequeña marca oscura que acababa de hacer. Al parecer, había mordido con _un poco_ más de fuerza de la necesaria sin darse cuenta.

— Grandioso, ahora en verdad quedará una marca—. Mencionó Duchess al disimular su mueca adolorida en una molesta.

— Bueno, no es mi culpa que tengas una tendencia masoquista —. Se burló en respuesta, enmascarando a su vez su pequeño desliz anterior.

Sin darle tiempo a reclamar algo más, el hada volvió a unir sus labios en un intenso beso, vaciando de pensamientos las mentes de ambas. Después de todo, en ese momento lo que menos necesitaba cualquiera de las dos era pensar.

Separándose al cabo de varios segundos, solamente por la fastidiosa e ineludible necesidad de respirar, Faybelle aprovechó el momento para terminar finalmente de apartar el molesto vestido, lanzándolo descuidadamente al suelo detrás de sí. No conforme con eso dirigió sus manos de nuevo hacia la espalda de la aun inmovilizada chica, disfrutando el crecer de su ego al notar como su blanca piel se erizaba al toque de sus dedos. Alcanzando finalmente su objetivo soltó con facilidad el broche del sujetador, deshaciéndose de él con la misma facilidad que la prenda anterior.

Un notorio estremecimiento fue acompañado por el sonido de un ahora claro, aunque apenado gemido que podía estar segura no sería el último que escucharía esa noche—, había aprendido muy bien lo sensible que era esa parte, y varias otras, en el cuerpo de la princesa—, resonó fuertemente cuando su mano envolvió uno de sus senos que, debía admitir, eran ligeramente más grandes de lo 'usual' en una bailarina de ballet. Complacida, comenzó a apretarlo y moldearlo a su gusto, divirtiéndose al ver las reacciones poco y mal disimuladas que obtenía en respuesta, y, sobre todo, con la resistencia ligeramente desesperada que la bicolor ponía contra las cadenas invisibles con que la había atado.

— ¿Es demasiado para ti?—. Preguntó con malicia a su oído, elevando su mano libre para entrelazarla con la de la otra para dejar claro a lo que se refería.

— Para nada...—. La princesa cisne respondió con el mejor tono fastidiado que pudo lograr aun entre sus entrecortadas respiraciones, uno que dejaba claro a Faybelle que, de haber podido concentrarse un poco más, además habría rodado los ojos para remarcar su punto—. Simplemente... es que si me soltaras podría enseñarte como se hace—. Declaró son una ligera sonrisa arrogante que se vio inmediatamente interrumpida por un profundo estremecimiento y un igualmente fuerte gemido cuando el hada malvada apretó sorpresivamente el pequeño botón rosado que coronaba su pecho, retorciéndolo entre sus dedos con una sonrisa malévolamente divertida en su rostro.

— Oh sí, estoy totalmente segura de eso—. Se burló sarcástica, buscando los labios de la princesa nuevamente mientras sus manos no dejaban en ningún momento de estimular esa área recién descubierta de su cuerpo.

No se cansaría de decirlo—. O en todo caso, de pensarlo—. Sencillamente adoraba el hecho de tener totalmente a su merced a esa orgullosa y caprichosa chica que, debía admitirlo, le ponía demasiado fácil la tarea de molestarla y volverla loca, en más de un sentido.

Sin dejar en ningún momento de besarla, la animadora no pudo evitar notar lo entretenido que encontraba el sentir los gemidos, jadeos e incluso ligeros ronroneos que fácilmente podrían hacerla confundirse con Kitty Cheshire siendo ahogados contra su boca, al mismo tiempo que la intensidad con que respondía a su beso dejaba clara su desesperación por no poder participar más allá de eso. Prácticamente sentía que era una lástima el tener que separarse tras largos minutos de haber casi dejado de respirar solo para no tener que alejarse un segundo. Aun si el sacrificio valía la pena con el objetivo de poder bajar por su cuerpo hasta atrapar con su boca uno de los sensibles atributos de la princesa, el cual no perdió tiempo en lamer, besar y succionar fuertemente, metiéndolo en su boca tanto como podía y entreteniéndose al morder después con una sensual fuerza para arrancar una ligera nota de desesperación entre los constantes llamados de su compañera, los cuales incluso habían comenzado a llevar entremezclado su nombre entre otros guturales sonidos.

Aprovechándose de lo claramente distraída que la princesa se encontraba —, como evidenciaba la forma en que su espalda se arqueaba contra su boca y sus manos se mantenían cerradas en puños a los costados de su cabeza—, bajó sus manos en una lenta caricia por su cintura y su plano estómago, hasta sentir la tela de la última prenda de ropa que quedaba en Duchess entre sus dedos.

Un sonido de rasgado se escuchó tenuemente, aunque lo suficientemente alto para que la princesa cisne pudiera llegar a procesarlo aun entre la completa niebla que había en su mente. Con dificultad, intentando contener lo mejor posible los constantes estremecimientos que seguían acercándola más y más al borde de un abismo, Duchess se las arregló para entreabrir los ojos, queriendo darle una mirada molesta a la notoriamente sonriente Faybelle, aunque sin lograrlo en gran medida.

— Vas a... pagarme eso—. Gruñó entrecortadamente. No era la primera vez que alguna de sus prendas terminaba hecha pedazos por acción de la magia de su fastidiosa pareja. ¿Acaso era tan difícil para la peliplateada no romper nada cuando lo hacían?

— Agrégalo a mi lista si quieres —. Se burló la sonriente villana al dar una larga lamida ascendente a su cuello, antes de retomar sus labios en otro hambriento beso que cortó con cualquier posibilidad de réplica por parte de la de ojos marrones.

Sus manos ahora paseaban libremente por todo el cuerpo de la bailarina, sin detenerse por mucho rato en ninguna parte simplemente por darse el gusto de ver a Duchess derretirse de efímero placer, y gemir en protesta al verse repentinamente privada de la sensación.

— ¿Sucede algo?—. Preguntó con un tono falsamente inocente en el momento que se separó para tomar un par de agitadas respiraciones, mientras su mano derecha se ningún a hacia arriba por la parte interna de su pierna, rozando apenas con sus dedos el área lado sensible de su cuerpo antes de desviar su atención, junto con la extremidad, a dar un sensual apretón a su firme trasero, con el que aprovechaba para acercarla a su propio cuerpo.

— Deja... de... jugar—. Exigió en respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión tan peligrosamente molesta que, de no saber que la princesa no estaba en condiciones de hacerle nada, Faybelle incluso se habría preocupado un poco.

— No creía que tuvieras prisa—. Fue en cambio su confiada respuesta, repitiendo el camino ascendente que había hecho antes con su mano izquierda, y dándose el lujo de entretenerse esa vez un poco más paseando sus dedos por esa zona claramente _estimulada_ —. Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tal vez debería haberlo esperado.

— Fay, sólo cállate y deja de molestarme—. Gruñó la bicolor al desviar la vista con una mezcla de pena y fastidio, atrapando entre sus dientes su labio inferior para frenar el indecoroso sonido que buscaba escapar de su garganta ante las ahora más insistentes atenciones de la villana.

— Oh, ¿realmente quieres eso?—. Siguió molestando al alejar ambas manos del cuerpo de la princesa, colocándolas a su espalda en una imagen inocente que nada tenía que ver con la maliciosa, casi diabólica expresión de su rostro—. Porque entonces no tengo ningún problema en irme.

— ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!—. Reclamó sonrojándose más profundamente, probablemente ante lo expuesta que podía darse cuenta que estaba ahora que no tenía el otro cuerpo pegado al suyo.

— Ilústrame—. Contradijo al ladear ligeramente la cabeza, inclinándose un poco hacia la princesa al mismo tiempo—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

El furioso tono de las normalmente pálidas mejillas, a juego perfecto con el fuego digno del cisne negro que veía arder en sus ojos, le dejaban totalmente claro que no lograría que dijera las palabras que buscaba en voz alta. Aunque debía admitir que eso solamente volvía más tentadora la idea de jugar con ella hasta que lo consiguiera.

— Quiero que me sueltes para que pueda quitarte esa fastidiosa sonrisa del rostro—. Rodó los ojos, a pesar de que aun se negaba a ver a su compañera directamente.

— No era la respuesta que tenía en mente—. Burló al entrelazar nuevamente los dedos de una de sus manos con los de la princesa—. Aunque puedes intentar de nuevo si quieres.

Acompañó esa última frase reanudando las tortuosas caricias en las que había estado tan entretenida segundos antes, concentrando esa vez todas sus atenciones en el área sensible entre sus piernas. Aunque por supuesto, no aumentó el ritmo más allá de un insoportablemente lento roce nada profundo, que aunque bastaba para enviar pequeñas corrientes eléctricas por la columna de la bailarina, solo conseguían el efecto de frustrarla.

— ¿Duchess?—. Disfrutando enormemente al como la agitada princesa se esforzaba por no verla, estremeciéndose aunque negándose a ceder a sus deseos, Faybelle decidió ir un poco más lejos, volviendo un poco más insistente la presión de uno de sus dedos contra su entrepierna —. Solamente tienes que decirlo.

— Quiero... que cierres la boca—. Insistió tercamente la oji café, aun cuando un fuerte y largo gemido fue lo que siguió a la frase, pronunciada a duras penas.

— ¿Segura?—. Presionó de nuevo, rozando fugazmente un par de veces su índice en su punto más sensible, notando complacida como, sin poder contenerse más, sus caderas comenzaban a moverse buscando acrecentar un poco el contacto. Y por supuesto, se alejó de ella en respuesta, sin molestarse en disimular su burlona risa cuando la escuchó maldecir por lo bajo—. Una última oportunidad—. Murmuró a su oído, consciente de lo débil que se encontraba ya para seguir poniendo resistencia.

— Quiero que dejes de jugar—. Se rindió finalmente—. Y sabes de lo que estoy hablando, quiero que termines con esto de una vez.

— Okey —. Con esa simple respuesta y una coqueta sonrisa, Faybelle volvió a unir sus labios mientras sujetaba firmemente la mano que había mantenido entrelazada con la de la princesa.

Podría haber insistido en que fuera más específica, pero la experiencia de sus encuentros pasados—, junto con la que se obtenía del tiempo que habían sido amigas aun antes de eso —, le habían enseñado a distinguir el momento correcto para ceder, y definitivamente era ese.

Su mano se movía ahora con mayor seguridad, acoplándose al ritmo que comenzaban a marcar las caderas de la bailarina, incapaces ya de mantenerse quietas ante los cada vez más constantes estremecimientos de placer que la recorrían. Al mismo tiempo, cualquier pensamiento en la cabeza de Duchess que no fuera dirigido a seguir besando, o mejor dicho devorando los labios de la de cabello plateado, desapareció de su mente cuando sintió los dos dedos que ya hacían maravillas dentro de su cuerpo convertirse en tres. Jadeos y gemidos entrecortados por la falta de aire eran más o menos ahogados contra la boca del hada malvada, quien disfrutaba con la forma en que se tornaban más y más frecuentes y desesperados, señalando lo cerca que se encontraba de alcanzar el clímax.

Minutos, horas, o simples segundos. No era como si el tiempo importara a alguna de las dos en el momento en que un gemido tan alto que más bien podía ser llamado un grito rompió con el relativo silencio de la habitación.

Tampoco resultaba relevante el hecho de que la magia que había mantenido inmovilizada a la princesa hasta entonces hubiera perdido su efecto, dejando que las manos de esta terminaran apoyadas sobre los hombros de la oji gris. Al menos no lo fue por los largos segundos en que ambas permanecieron con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes apoyadas una contra la otra. Duchess se concentraba en normalizar lo máximo posible su respiración acelerada, mientras que Faybelle se limitaba a disfrutar de la momentánea calma en el ambiente que sabía, no duraría mucho más.

Después de todo, con lo larga que era la noche que quedaba por delante, y estando ella hasta el momento aun completamente vestida, estaba muy claro que tendrían muchos _juegos_ con que entretenerse hasta que el sol hubiera aparecido de nuevo en el cielo.

* * *

Cuando al día siguiente y por acción de los insistentes rayos de sol que se colaban por la cortina entreabierta, Faybelle Thorn despertó sola en la cama, cubierta apenas por una sabana blanca, no se sorprendió en absoluto. Había pasado demasiadas veces por esa misma rutina como para molestarse en hacer otra cosa más que estirar perezosamente sus músculos ligeramente entumecidos antes de cruzar los brazos debajo de su cabeza y cerrar los ojos un momento.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios cuando volvió a abrir sus irises grises. Acababa de decir que estaba acostumbrada a toda esa rutina, aunque eso no significaba en absoluto que le agradara.

Igual que había pasado el día anterior, el ruidoso timbre de su espejófono atrajo su atención, deteniendo sus pensamientos cuando se sentó de golpe en la cama, buscando con la mirada el aparato entre el pequeño desastre que había quedado en la habitación.

Ubicándolo finalmente, se levantó mientras ahogaba un pequeño bostezo contra la palma de su mano, caminando hasta la cómoda junto a la puerta donde lo había dejado la noche anterior, y abriendo el mensaje recién llegado mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para sentarse nuevamente en la cama de Duchess.

 _ **'¡Buenos días Bella Durmiente! (¿Te gustó la ironía?) Pensé que agradecerías una pequeña alarma para despertar después de anoche.'**_

 _ **'Bueno, lamento decepcionarte, pero la**_ **Bella Durmiente** _ **ya había despertado por sí sola, y sólo se preguntaba dónde te metiste ahora.'**_

Dando clic al botón de envío, dejó el aparato a un lado para comenzar a recoger su ropa esparcida por el suelo de la habitación y comenzar a vestirse.

 _ **'Que no se te ericen las plumas Fay. Tenía una práctica que terminar con Sparrow. Es un idiota, pero sigue siendo el mejor guitarrista de la escuela.'**_

 _ **'¿Otro proyecto musical para Princesología?'**_

 _ **'Para la clase de muse-ica esta vez. Y después, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez incluso lo deje invitarme al cine.'**_

Otro suspiro escapó de sus labios al leer el mensaje y ver, de nuevo, el emoticono de un guiño acompañándolo. Se esforzaba por no parecer _celosa,_ consciente de que esa actitud no estaba justificada, pero algunas veces se tornaba demasiado complicado. Y en esa ocasión, estaba segura de que cualquier cosa que respondiera sería tan obvia para la princesa como para ella misma.

Prefiriendo no delatarse decidió no responder nada y terminar de vestirse. Si a final de cuentas había pensado en terminar con esa complicada y casi ridícula relación, ese podría ser un buen primer paso.

Terminando de acomodar su look al recoger su cabello en su usual coleta alta mirándose en el espejo de Duchess, Faybelle pasó por sus labios una capa de brillo labial rosa antes de guardarlo descuidadamente en su bolso, pero estando a punto de hacer lo mismo con el espejófono un nuevo timbre le hizo detenerse para —, sin poder evitar cierta esperanza respecto al mensaje que acababa de llegar—, ver de nuevo su pantalla.

 _ **'Por cierto, deberías darte prisa. No estoy segura a que hora se le ocurrirá regresar a Lizzie.'**_

No era como si un mensaje como ese debiera sorprenderle, pero no pudo contenerse de rodar los ojos al verlo.

 _ **'Tranquila, estoy por irme.'**_

Arrojando descuidadamente el espejófono junto con el resto de sus cosas, se colgó el bolso al hombro mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Después de todo—, pensó al cerrar detrás de sí con un ligero aunque sonoro portazo que no pudo evitar—, todo eso nunca sería más que un simple juego entre ellas.

* * *

 _Saludos de nuevo u/o si alguien llegó hasta aquí_

 _Qué les pareció? demasiado malo? x/D bueno...espero que al menos les haya entretenido un poco esté comienzo 6/6 y que hayan quedado con ganas de más e/e porque...volveré (?_

 _ok, mejor dejo de decir tonterias y me voy a hacer algo útil ./. como siempre, si quieren hacer algún comentario, el botón de review está disponible (?_

 _nos veremos la proxima vez (u/u)7_


End file.
